Love Will Last
by joeylovesdawson
Summary: Joey questions herself, and her decisions over the years.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this takes place after the season finale. Joey's not sure who she wants to be with, Dawson, Pacey, or possibly an entire new person. This is my third fic, might still suck. By the way, I write script style, like it's an actual show. Also, This might seem a bit like my other two fics, sorry, I'll try to make a few changes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey, sleeping. The camera moves over and reveals that she's alone.)  
  
Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings.  
  
(Joey's facial expression changes, it's apparent that she's dreaming.)  
  
The six o'clock alarm would never ring.  
  
(She stirs a bit, it looks like she's about to wake up. She hits the snooze button on the alarm.)  
  
But, it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
(She sits up, and yawns, wiping her eyes.)  
  
My shaving razor's cold and it stings.  
  
(The camera cuts to Joey in her bathroom, shaving her legs. She's just accidentally cut herself, and makes a face telling that it hurt.)  
  
Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean  
  
(Joey's choosing an outfit to wear to work, when she comes across an outfit that makes her smile. She quickly chooses it.)  
  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?  
  
(She's just getting ready to walk out of her apartment, when she catches a glance of herself in the mirror and smiles.)  
  
You once thought of me as a white knight on his steed,  
  
(Joey's in a meeting, and it looks like she's zoned out.)  
  
MAN: Josephine?  
  
JOEY: (jumps a bit) Oh, yes.  
  
Now you know how happy I can be,  
  
(She opens up a letter and sees a picture in it. Her thumb is blocking the mans face, but he's with a pretty blonde woman. The card says 'Merry Christmas'.)  
  
Whoa, and our good times start and end without dollar one to spend,  
  
(She sighs and puts the picture away.)  
  
But how much, baby, do we really need?  
  
(Joey looks deep in thought, and buries her head in her hands.)  
  
Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?  
  
(Joey's hailing a cab; it appears that she's in New York.)  
  
Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?  
  
(She gets in the cab. The song "Daydream Believer" is just ending. She listens to the lyrics, and smiles)  
  
Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen? Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen? Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh, what can it mean To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Joey's laying down on her couch, and watching a 'Friends' re-run. She's wearing a white tank top, and pink flannel pants. She looks a bit depressed.)  
  
JOEY: (Stares at the phone.) Ring, ring, rin-  
  
(The phone rings and Joey jumps.)  
  
JOEY: (picks it up) He-Hello?  
  
GUY: Jo, hey!  
  
JOEY: (laughs) Dawson! What's up?  
  
DAWSON: I've just been thinking about you, that's all.  
  
JOEY: How's what's-her-name? Coco?  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) Colleen? Ah, it's okay.  
  
JOEY: (Raises an eyebrow.) Just, okay?  
  
DAWSON: Yeah, why?  
  
JOEY: No, nothing, nothing.  
  
DAWSON: Jo, I know that tone. What is it?  
  
JOEY: Just sounds like somebody might possibly be having some relationship issues, but hey, who am I to judge? I can't spot a good relationship if it's right in front of me. (sighs)  
  
DAWSON: I detect something's wrong.  
  
JOEY: No, I'm fine. Just a bit sad.  
  
DAWSON: About what?  
  
JOEY: You. It's just, I'm now realizing things-things that I should have known 10 years ago. And it's too late. And I'm to blame.  
  
DAWSON: To late for what?  
  
JOEY: Us.  
  
DAWSON: I don't think so. Not yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay.so this was a bit weird. Sort of awkward. But I'm trying new things! I love feedback, especially constructive criticism! 


	2. Making Mistakes

A/N: Sorry that it's not making much sense, I was trying something new. I'll try to make it.go somewhere in this chapter :).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Pacey's house. He's sitting on his couch, watching TV when Joey comes in. She hesitates a bit, then walks over.)  
  
JOEY: Hey stranger.  
  
PACEY: (is startled) Jo! What are you doing here?  
  
JOEY: (smiles) I'm glad you're so happy to see me.  
  
PACEY: I am! (hugs her) Just.confused.  
  
JOEY: I am too.  
  
PACEY: With what?  
  
JOEY: Same thing as always. You and Dawson.  
  
PACEY: (nods) I see.  
  
JOEY: So, I decided to come back. See my old friend Pacey. Re-examine my life, what I want, where I'm headed.  
  
PACEY: You analyze way too much, Jo.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Maybe. I talked to Dawson last night. It was really, I don't know, weird.  
  
PACEY: How?  
  
JOEY: I said I missed him, us. And he said maybe it wasn't over yet.  
  
PACEY: I'm pretty sure it's over with Colleen.  
  
JOEY: I can not stand that woman.  
  
PACEY: Me either. She's too.  
  
JOEY: Hoity-toity?  
  
PACEY: (laughs) Exactly.  
  
JOEY: Mind if I crash here? I really don't want to deal with Bessie. I love her and all, but I want to spare the four hour discussion we'll end up having.  
  
PACEY: Not a prob, Potter. You can take my bed, I'll take the couch.  
  
JOEY: Nah, you don't have to.  
  
PACEY: You sure?  
  
(Joey nods)  
  
PACEY: Alright then. I'd love to chat, but I'm tired. Night. (kisses her cheek)  
  
JOEY: Night. (lays down)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey lying on the couch, trying to get to sleep. She tosses and turns a bit, then finally goes into Pacey's room, and lays by him.)  
  
PACEY: Jo, what you doing in here?  
  
JOEY: Honestly? I don't know.  
  
PACEY: (kisses her) Damn I shouldn't have done that, sorry,  
  
JOEY: No, it's fine. (she kisses him back, which leads to them making out, and we get outta there)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson in a messy room, seemingly packing)  
  
DAWSON: Listen, Colleen, I don't care. Take everything. All I want is my clothes and stuff, then I'm gone.  
  
COLLEEN: (snorts) And where are you going?  
  
DAWSON: Capeside.  
  
COLLEEN: Well, I can guarantee you that you'll be sick of Hicksville, USA and coming running back to me within three days. And you know what? It'll be too late Dawson.  
  
DAWSON: You keep thinking that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Pacey and Joey in bed together. Joey's just waking up)  
  
JOEY: Shit, shit, shit! (She sits up and throws on her robe.) What did I do?  
  
PACEY: Morning.  
  
JOEY: Pacey, we need to talk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson, on Pacey's front porch. He rings the doorbell, but no one answers, so he takes his key and goes inside. He searches the house for Pacey, then goes in Pacey's room and finds Joey and Pacey together. He looks shocked, then leaves. Joey begins to cry.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I've never had a Pacey/Joey thing going on, so it was just something new I was experimenting with. 


End file.
